odurafandomcom-20200213-history
Ravaynore
Ravaynore(CG) (Goddess of Love, Romance & Beauty) Symbol: Beautiful face of a red haired woman Normal form: Human Female standing 5’6” 110 lbs. She can normally be found wearing black gowns. Ravaynore represents pure natural beauty and can strike awe in most creatures do to such beauty that she holds. Her love of beautiful things and her belief in romance was her mortal downfall yet is the exact thing that raised her to god status in the eyes of Delva. Since she was a young girl she would spend hours dreaming of a knight taking her way to a place where the rivers flowed and flowers bloomed. She knew this place must be far from Tirianda’s barren grounds, but she hoped that one day her knight would come. On her 17th birthday her family decided to throw a great party for the young woman since she seemed so sad that there was no beauty in the land of her home and since that is all she ever talked about. This is when she met Vohdon, a young human male of striking looks. Ravaynore, seen beauty in him as she had never seen before and fell in love with him instantly. Vohdon, had heard from a distance many times of her love of beauty and her wishes to be taken to a place where nature flourished in its own beauty. He would promise to take her away to such a place. He knew of no such place but if that is what it took to gain the love of such, he would promise it all the same. Vohdon quickly gained her love and they headed to the east where he promised they would find nature in all it’s beauty as she so much longed for. For weeks they traveled and yet there was nothing that he spoke of and Ravaynore grew tired of waiting and swore she would return home if they did not find it soon. As weeks turned into months she called him out on his lies and that she would return home heart broken. As she set to leave Vohdon could not stand the thought of losing his beautiful one and in a fit of rage killed her in the dry river bed and then turned the dagger on himself as he could not bare the thought of being without her. Delva knowing Ravaynore was the most beautiful thing in the lands of Tirianda and understanding the true love the young woman held for the beauty of nature, her willingness to give up family for the chance of seeing her true love and her dreams. Dalva pulled the young woman to stand at her side as the goddess of all things beautiful, and to be the one symbol of Love and Romance. Followers: Those that follow Ravaynore and usually be found wearing colors of black and/or red. They celebrate with a large feast on June 7th each year. Each table is decorated with many flowers. Those that cannot tend a feast will always seek out a beautiful red flower to wear on this day. The image of a beautiful red haired lady is always present in the churches of Ravaynore and usually found in the homes of her followers.